One green ribbon
by Santana95
Summary: Shrek reflects on his past and brings up a crush. Fiona is now curious and eager to listen to the story. In the end she is SHOCKED by the results. Shrek even more so! I suck terribly at the summary...Please READ and REVIEW.


**An:/My Trird fanfic! I love shrek and fiona! They are so cute! Anyway I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing. I admit that It's short and wished I added more to the flashback but...oh well...**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful night in the swamp of two love struck ogres. Shrek and Fiona just recently came back from Far Far Away and were finally enjoying there alone time. No donkey to interrupt passionate moments. No sir pompous and his fancy pants club band coming in with royal news. Just the two of them. Mr. and Mrs. Shrek.<p>

Fiona had just finished clearing of the dinner table and washing the dishes, which had consisted of fish eye tartar, before sitting next to her husband. Shrek was sitting on the ground in front of the fire place listening to the crackling and hiss of the wood as it burned. He then turned his head when hearing a loud belch come from his beautiful wife, who was now sitting next to him. She giggled lightly and turned her head towards him. "My complements to the chef." she said with a smile. He couldn't help but chuckle. Oh how he loved her. But his chuckle soon faded and his eyes drifted back to the fire. Fiona's smile faltered when she noticed his far off gaze. Her right hand was lightly placed on his shoulder. "Shrek? Honey? Are you ok?" she asked, her eyes filling with concern and worry.

"Huh…," he replied absent mindedly and then snapped his attention back to his love. "Oh! Yes dear I'm perfectly fine! Just reflecting me life and just how lucky I am to have such a wonderful wife."

She smiled at him and leaned in to give him a kiss which lasted a while. "So," she said when they broke apart. "Which part of your life were you reflecting on?"

Shrek replied with a small shrug and said, "Well mainly my past. You know when I was sent away and was told that life was going to be hard because I was ugly, and that I was going to be alone forever." Fiona looked at him in shock. He said that as if it were normal. No hint of sadness or anger in his voice. "That's terrible!" she exclaimed. His response was another shrug. "Well what can I say. When I was seven I was sent away by my parents. On my birthday no less!," he said, his voice rising just a hint. Fiona's ears drooped a little as she turned her head towards the fire. "I hear you on that one. Your parents and mine should go out for bowling night." she said with a small sneer. Shrek raised an eyebrow and smiled at her. "I thought you forgave your parents for doing that." the smile never leaving his face. "I did but I'm just saying…oh never mind." a small sigh escaped her lips. Shrek couldn't help but laugh. "Anyway…," she said trying to get back on topic. His laughing stopped. "I'm sure you've meet other ogres right? I mean we're not the only ones here." Now his ears drooped down as he faced the fire once more. "Well…," he started ,"I actually haven't seen other ogre's around. The only ogres I've laid eyes on are my parents, you, and…" his voice trailed off as his mind showed him a distant memory. Fiona, now curious, looked up at her husband with questioning eyes.

"Annnd…" she drawled out seeing if that would bring him back to reality. He looked back at her and blushed a little. Then it clicked. _"Oh," _she thought mischievously. _"A crush I presume." _She couldn't help but let a little smile creep onto her face. "What was her name?" she asked openly. His head moved so fast you couldn't even recall if it had moved at all. "How did you…?" he started but was cut off by his wife's. "I just know." was all she said. He calmed down a bit and then turned his head back. "I…I don't remember." was all he said. "I've only seen her once. After that day I never saw her again." Fiona scooted closer to him.

"You can tell me. I won't get jealous or anything. This seems to be bothering you and if something is bothering you that badly then you need to tell someone."

He looked down at her. Her eyes were eagerly waiting for him to start. A big sigh was drawn out before he smiled warmly at his love. "Ok." he said. She smiled and kissed him. Soon she was settled in a comfortable position. Shrek just had to chuckle. She was like a little kid getting ready for a bed time story.

"When I was fifteen, I was looking for a new home since a village mob had come and burned down me old place.

_It was a disgustingly cool and windy night in the dark mysterious woods. A young ogre was walking down an uncharted path, just following where ever his feet would take him. Preferably a small land that he could call home and NOT get it burned down by a rude group of villagers. _

"_Stupid villagers." he would mumble. "Stupid parents." he would grumble some more. He looked up at the night sky, observing the crescent moon that illuminated the woods so he could see. When he looked back down, Shrek noticed a big, fat, juicy caterpillar crawling on a stick. He licked his lips and picked up the bug inspecting it before popping it in his mouth. A loud crunch was heard as he bit into the wriggling creature. Then he heard it again but this time it did not come from his chewing. It sounded more like the snap of a twig as it echoed through the woods. He looked around but saw nothing. Then he heard it. His trumpet like ears rising as if to make him hear better. Shrek could hear but the faintest sound of…of someone running. Not ten seconds later did he hear faint yelling. He looked up and saw an ominous glow in the distance. Realizing what It was he fled. Running in the opposite direction he was going, holding his knap-sack close to him. As he kept running he noticed a cliff growing closer and closer. His eyes widened as he skidded to a stop before looking down the INCREDIBLY steep cliff that went down into a deep looking river. He backed away and turned around to see if he lost the mob. Unfortunately they were actually closer than before. But then he noticed they weren't chasing him. They were chasing someone else. He couldn't make out who or what they were chasing after but it was headed in his direction. Shrek quickly looked around for some sort of hiding spot. Then he noticed a very large tree with reachable branches. He looked back at the figure and mob who were now much closer, and starts to climb. When he was out of sight, he looked through the branches and caught a glimpse of what the villagers were chasing. It was…an OGRE! And not only was it an ogre, but an Ogress! She was running for dear life. She was indeed headed this way. "Oh no!" he whispered. He looked back at the cliff and then back at the young ogress. Before she could run off of the cliff, he grabbed one of her arms and heaved her up on the branches. She let out a scream of fright but was soon stopped by a big hand covering her mouth. Muffled screams could be heard as she struggled from underneath his grasp. _

_"Shhhhh!" Shrek exclaimed in a whisper. "I'm trying to help!" The ogress couldn't help but scream a little more until she heard the mob approaching. "Where is it?" cried one of the villagers. There was a total of seven men. Some with torches and others with pitchforks. One man, shorter than the rest pushed forward through the group and looked around. Nothing._

"_Damn it!" he screamed. "That's the third time we've let those beasts escaped!" The man threw his pitchfork down on the ground and started mumbling curses. Another man with a torch carefully walked over to the cliff and looked down. "Well…," he said calmly," it may have escaped us…but I don't think it escaped that river."_

_The grumbling man halted in the middle of his tantrum and stomped over to the other man with the torch. He snatched the bright flaming torch from the villager and peered over the cliff. A wicked smile played on his lips. _

"_Heh. Well I guess that takes care of the little monster." He handed the man his torch back and started walking away from the cliff. "Come men! Back to the village." some of the other villagers looked disappointed because they didn't get to kill anything, but followed orders. The gentleman with the torch started to follow but soon heard a rustling in the tree. _

_Shrek's heart started to pound in his chest as he held his breath. He could tell that the ogress was the same from how tense she grew. The villager looked up at the tree, stretching his arm out so he could see the tree better. His eyes squinting in for focus. Suddenly a robin flew out of the tree and into another. Torch lowered and eyes unfocused. _

"_Xavier!" cried another villager._

_Xavier looked back at the glow of other torches from his mob and started walking back towards his fellow villagers. As soon as the lights faded and foot steps were heard no more, Shrek let go of the young ogress. Both let out a long sigh of relief. She looked over at him shyly and he in return looked at her, taking in her features. She had fiery red hair that was in a low ponytail and held up with a dark green ribbon. Her nose was pudgy, but cute and her face was a little chubby (but so were all ogres). Her face was sprinkled with freckles and her ears were not as high as his. She was around his age, maybe a year younger. He couldn't help but blush at the sight. She too blushed, but then looked at him with a shy smile. _

_"Thank you…for rescuing me." Her voice was sweet and…melodic. He shook his head lightly and started climbing down the branches. _

_"Uh…no problem." he replied just as shyly. She too started climbing down and beat him to the ground. When he reached the bottom he secured his knap-sack to his back and started walking away. _

"_W-wait!" cried the ogress. _

_Shrek glanced back at her and waited for a response. Her eyes looked down as another blush crept up her face. "Is…is it ok…if…I travel with you for a while?" she asked and then quickly added ,"Just until dawn." He raised his eye brow in question. __"Um…I…I don't want to get lost in here alone." she said. He looked straight at her and noticed what she was wearing. A dark brown and earthy looking cloak. That's all he could tell. His head turned back towards the uncharted path and replied with an short nod. _

_"Okay." he said. What else could he do. He didn't want to leave her here alone. "Uhh…follow me." he said before walking off. Soon the ogress was at his side. As they continued walking, sometimes there would be a flutter of wings or a snap of a twig. The young ogress would jump in surprise and grab his arm. His already drumming heart started to speed up. Soon he found a little cave and decided that both of them should get some sort of rest. Shrek grabbed some nearby, fallen branches and made a small fie within the cave to keep them warm. _

_"So…," he said while poking at the fire with another stick. "What are you doing out here in the woods?" he asked, his eyes never leaving the burning wood. The ogress looked hesitant. "Well," she started, "I was passing through a village, trying to cover up as best as I could and I guess someone noticed me. I was chased around for almost a whole hour!" she exclaimed. Shrek let out a "Humph" and replied. "Well at least those torches of your didn't burn your britches! Boy I tell that was a pretty bad day." Silence. Not five seconds later did he hear a giggle. He looked up to see the ogress chuckling. "What?" He asked looking her straight in the eyes. "Well your accent…" she trailed off. He cocked an eyebrow and leaned back. "What about my accent?" he asked slightly offended. Her giggles subsided as she looked at him. "I think it cute. It fits you." his face now showed confusion. "Thank…you?" he said more in a question than a thanks. Her eyes suddenly dropped to her twiddling thumbs. "So what are YOU doing in the woods so late?" she asked, looking back up at him with questioning eyes. "Oh…I'm…looking for a new home." he replied coolly. "What happened to your old one?" she asked with just as much curiosity. _

"_It burned down."_

"_That's horrible!" she exclaimed while bringing her hand up to cover her mouth as if she just witnessed a tragedy. _

"_Uh…Yeah…" he said carefully. "But that's only a piece of the story. I won't bother ye with everything else." he said._

_Shrek was surprised when she moved closer to him with a smile on her face. "Oh please do tell! I do love stories!" she said eagerly. "Well…ok." he replied with a smile. So there I was…"_

_And soon seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into hours. They started laughing and telling jokes. Even had a belching contest (which surprisingly the ogress won). When they found grub, they would split it and share. It certainly was one of the best days of Shrek and the young ogresses life. Soon the young ogress looked up and noticed it was almost dawn. She gasped and got up from her spot, which was next to Shrek. "I have to go" she said, voice cracking a little. Shrek quickly got up and looked down with sad eyes." Her foot steps were heard as she was about to leave the cave. _

"_Wait!" he cried and ran up to her. He bravely took her hand and looked her in the eyes. _

"_Will…will I ever see ye again?" he asked. She blushed deeply and looked down at their hands. Then she looked up and saw his face filled with sadness. Her own face grew with the same sadness as his but then she couldn't help but smile as she realized something. "You know…I never learned the name of my champion." she said. He couldn't help but smile either. They had talked and talked all night but didn't utter their names. Not once. _

"_Shrek." he said softly._

"_-." she replied with the same softness._

_The young ogress carefully undid the ribbon that was once holing up a ponytail. She turned his hand over and placed the ribbon in his hand and closed it._

"_I will always remember you. Shrek." she whispered and then gently placed a soft kiss on his right cheek. His eyes became half lidded and his heart rate was increasing. When she drew away she looked at him one more time with her crystal blue eyes and left the cave in a sprint right before the sun came up. He looked down at the dark green ribbon and saw her first initial sew onto the end. His eyes drifted back up to the now riding sun indicating that it was now morning._

"And that was the last time I ever saw her." Shrek said, with a hint of sadness in his voice. Fiona was wide eyed and distant. Her husband was know staring at her in concern. "Fiona? Are ye ok?" he asked worriedly. "Do you still have that ribbon?" she asked never leaving her state. He cocked an eyebrow in confusion but then said, "Aye." He assumed she wanted to see it so he quickly went to the bedroom and grabbed a small box from out of one of his drawers. His big hand incasing the box as he brought it back out and resumed his spot next to his wife. "Here," he stated simply. She slowly took the box as if she were scared to see what was inside. Slowly her green fingers gently rested on the lid. She slowly opened it and a wide smile broke out on her face.

"It WAS you." she said

"Huh?" was all Shrek could say.

"This is my ribbon!" she exclaimed happily. To prove her point, she carefully undid the one holding her braid and pulled it out. She put both ribbons side by side and inspected them. Shrek's mouth dropped. It was a match! A perfect match! The dark green color. The curvy white initial with an 'F'. He looked at Fiona and then the wheels in his head started turning. Fiery red hair, pudgy, cute nose sprinkled with light freckles, Ears slightly lower. Her crystal blue eyes. Leaving at…DAWN! It was her.

"_Fiona," she replied with the same softness. _

"It was you…all along." he said as he rested his hands on her arms. "Yes…and you were that sweet ogre boy who helped me escape the village mob. Shrek." Her hand slowly rose to his face and caressed his right cheek. She smiled at him with a loving gaze and he returned. Their lips suddenly drawn to each other and soon were sharing a passionate kiss. When the kiss ended, foreheads touching, Fiona sighed in happiness. "My champion." she whispered to him. He smiled at his beautiful wife with adoring eyes. "It is my honor to be your champion. I just wish I could be your prince charming." he said a little sadly. Fiona shook her head and turned his head so it was facing her again. A smile still gracing her lips.

"Shrek. You will always and forever be my prince charming." she said softly. He smiled at her.

"I love you." he said softly

"I love you too." she replied with the same softness.

Then they reeled in for another kiss, much more passionate than the one before.

~The end

* * *

><p><strong>An: Well I hope you enjoyed it! Tell me if there are any mistakes so I can correct them. PLEASE LEAVE ME FEEDBACK! I would love to read your comments. Hust push that little button below and your on your way! **

**P.S-OH! And the reason Fiona was not in the tower was because the flashback took place before she was sent away. She was really taking a walk and a village man saw and...you get the rest.**


End file.
